


Priorities

by AndthereIwas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndthereIwas/pseuds/AndthereIwas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn little kids Kuroo and Kenma on their typical sort of weekend. Kuroo has his heart dead-set on playing volleyball in the park with Kenma and he isn't going to let some <em>video game</em> get in the way of his plans.</p>
<p>Fulfilling a fanart request from the Haikyuu!! Summer Holidays Exchange for theneoneevee!! (Kuroo and Kenma friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonpyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpyon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> "Who do you love more, Kenma? Your Typhlosion or me???"  
> "... Do you really want me to answer that?"
> 
> (Look at that sunscreen on Kenma's nose, I'm gonna turn into a stick of butter and melt, it's so freakin cute. Just imagine Kuroo being like "you're wearing sunscreen" and smearing it on his face before Kenma can protest. Kenma doesn't care enough to rub it in.)
> 
> ((I hope you like it!!!!))


End file.
